Fallen Avenger
by RescueMissPotts
Summary: When Steve Rogers is killed in action and becomes an Angel years later he becomes granted as an Guardian Angel, sworn to a mortal he must find on Earth. On Earth he meets Tony Stark and forgets his duty resulting in deadly consequences. Tony Stark x Steve Rogers
1. Death

The sounds of gunfire filled the air around them as the smell of gunpowder rose like a cloud around them in a mist. The smell was almost intoxicating and suffocating. The smell of war lay for miles. The pouring rain seemed to mimic their feelings, the thick mud making it difficult to move. Bullets flew through the air only missing those who managed to dodge them. The trampling feet, a death trap for anyone that fell.

In the brunt of the fight, where the soldiers were at war, one man stood out among them all. He was costumed in a navy outfit and mask which was ripped and stained by battle. He clung tightly onto a large round shield made with the hardest metal, with colours circling on it like that of a target. Red, white & blue with a star in the middle. An American Patriot. A new hero that had sprung up not long ago, not only gaining respect of a few people, but an entire nation. His name was Steve Rogers, once known as a short, blonde, skinny wimpy boy, now leading an entire army into battle. He was now known as Captain America, due to a special super serum that had been created, he was now the strongest one of them all. Beside him, throwing punches and firing guns was his best friend Bucky. Amazingly holding his own through the body of attacks that surrounded them.

Steve threw his shield watching it soar through the air like a frisbee, knocking everyone over everyone in its path. At the same time he threw punches and kicks, trying to pave a way from the enemies. He quickly jumped catching his shield with one hand and holding it in front of him to rebound the bullets now continuously shooting at him. A man ultimately skilled with his shield, nobody could compare.

"THIS IS WAY OUVER OUR HEADS CAPTAIN". Bucky shouted at him, sending at elbow into his attacker's face. "There is no way we can get through them all". He ducked a punch and sent a kick straight to the guys abdomen.

Steve rammed two attackers with his shield, watching as a colleague of his shot them directly in the head. Bucky was right. There was 10 times as many as they had expected and prepared for. Sure they were killing a lot of enemies, but Steve was all too aware of the amount of men he was losing around him. Had becoming Captain America even been worth it anymore? Every moment was surrounded by death.

"ORDERS CAPTAIN". one of his men shouted out, ripping a knife out of a bloody fallen body.

He'd made up his mind. He was in charge. His word is what they hung onto like the gospel. He couldn't lose anymore men. He needed them all for a bigger battle that was arising anyday now. HYDRA abiding their time for a takeover. Throwing them little battles, killing and exhausting them until they least expected the big one. He didn't like to run away from a battle, but if he didn't do something now none of them would walk away alive and the injuried desperately needed attention. Be a leader, protect your men.

They look up to you. You're nothing without them.

He knocked his shield against an attacker, causing them to fly across the fight. An explosion of fire blew up next to them, causing a shockwave to send half of the battle flying backwards with the debris and mud.

"FALL BACK!". he shouted to his men loudly.

"FALL BACK!". Bucky shouted in echo along with a few others.

Now they would have to fight their way out of this. Blood and bullet marks were beginning to cover Steve's shield as he covered himself behind it and ran, using it like a ramming guard. The enemies refused to let them escape easily, putting everything into striking them down. The sound of metal hitting Steve's shield rung in his ears, the vibration running through it running up his hands and trembling up his arms. He put all his anger and revenge into his fight, hearing the sound of colleagues screams before they fell motionless to them ground. It was a chaotic horror. He couldn't deny. It infected his dreams and mind.

Steve and Bucky continued to watch each other during the fight. They always had each others backs through anything and war was no excuse. Having a friend like that it battle, slightly put your mind at ease. You knew that someone was watching you and protecting you.

"BUCKY CATCH" Steve shouted noticing a gunner and throwing him the shield. Bucky jumped and caught it in mid air, shielding himself from the rain of bullets that rained down on him like hail. "THANKS….". but his voice cut off, eyes wide in horror as he stared back at his best friend who was now exposed to the world and perfect timing.

Steve realised his mistake, reflecting the fear in Bucky's face. All he had thought at that moment was of protecting his best friend until he felt it. One bullet to his back, the other to his neck. He let out a huge scream of pain and threw out his hands as fell under the trampling feet into the mud, with a splash and gargle.

"STEEEVE". Bucky screamed, running to his best friends aid, fighting through the bodies with the shield. Bucky kept himself sheltered by the shield and knelt on the ground trying to stop the blood escaping the wound on Steve's neck. His face grew pale as the precious warm blood ran through his fingers in a stream. This had to be a nightmare.

"Don't leave me buddy come on". Bucky croaked, face drenched with rain as he cradled Steve's head in his hands.

Steve coughed up blood looking up at Bucky. He'd saved his life, thats all that really mattered. Now Bucky and the others had to get out before it was too late. He knew his friend would never accept that. "T-Take the shield and lead them out Bucky, you're… their leader now".

"DONT DO THIS DAMMIT!". Bucky yelled "We need you".

Steve could feel the cold creeping into his bones. He refused to tell Bucky he couldn't feel his legs. He was starting to feel quite tired and heavy. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive. He was the ultimate sacrifice.

"I'll carry you".

"That will just weigh you down, go please Bucky".

"NO Steve".

"Bucky that IS AN ORDER!" Steve growled in pain, gritting his teeth "GO NOW".

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand and took off running, shouting to the other men with the shield out.

A shadow slipped over Steve, slowing up the rain and he looked up as a face stood over him, glaring back. The figure took out a gun and pointed it at Steve's head. So this was how it was going to end. Dying at the hands of an enemy. So be it.

"Long live Captain America" the figure snickered before pulling the trigger.

He closed his eyes tightly. A gunshot and all had ended.


	2. Falling

A lot of people wonder if Heaven is really a place or just a place people have created to comfort themselves of the thought of really what happens after death. Its always been a debate. Different sides, different stories. If Heaven exists does so Hell? You have creationist and big bang theory battles, but who is to say?

Well Heaven does exist at least that is where Steve believes he is. Of course it's Heaven. Ever since he woke up it's been Heaven. What else could it be? Golden gates, white gowns and halos. He walks on clouds, he is alive (which he did get shot in the head) and he woke up with wings. Big pure white feathery wings. Time seemed to pass differently in Heaven and already since he'd woken up he had been in the clouds for over 70 years. He hasn't aged since the time he was shot and he's been at peace. He could look down on people when he wanted to. Mainly two people: Bucky and Peggy Carter. He didn't know if it was cause of his death, but their lives were working out for them pretty fine. Peggy now an Agent of SHEILD, a secret organisation that Howard Stark had founded. And Bucky, a family after leading all the battles Captain America would have led.

But Steve had now happily settled into this new life in death. It wasn't Earth but he was alive to an extent and he wasn't alone of course. Still up here he was known as Captain America, patriotics and children looking up to their hero. He hadn't explored the full boundaries of Heaven, so he didn't see everyone he knew up here. He rather keep to his place. Don't dwell where you weren't placed or something like that he thought.

He sat on the cloud in the sunlight, curiously watching a little five year old boy who looked back at him, throwing a stone up and down in the air. In his hand, Steve held a poor replica version of his trusty shield that a few teenagers had scrapped together, complete with the planted colours, of course uneven. As far as he knew it was a trash can lid, but he'd never bring that up to them. Along the sides, kids stood watching intensely. They loved watching their hero showing off his shield skills and Steve loved the kids. They helped the years pass without him feeling the pangs of loneliness, eating away at him. They had it had enough and the least he could do was entertain them.

"Ready?". the red haired kid shouted, eyes flashing to an apple that sat on a cloud above them.

Steve gave a nod and readied the shield to the exact right position. The feeling of the shield in his hands felt oh so right. He could have never lived without it or at least a replica. He was made for it.

The kid threw the stone and with a minor adjustment of the shield the stone rebounded off it and shot straight through the apple. The young children cheered and laughed, clapping away. Steve gave a little smile at the kids as a few ran up to hug him, dressed in Captain America masks. Some of these kids were up here alone and it was almost touching he'd giving them some hope to live off.

He said goodbye to the children and walked off still clinging onto the shield. His white gown dragged along the clouds, causing disturbed wisps of white to wash around his feet. A halo hovered above his head, glowing like a light yellow disc. His wings rippled slightly as he walked, occasionally a feather or so moulting from them. If he was surrounded and idolised, then why did part of him feel so sad and alone? It didn't make sense. Like a billionaire with money, but filled with a depressing darkness of being alone.

He gave a little sigh and walked over to a guy he had befriended not long after he had woken up in this place. The guy named Alex was sitting under a tree in a park with at this time was almost overrun by people. He was completely focused in reading his book, some crime mystery he guessed just by the cover.

"Hey". Steve said to Alex who jumped in fright at the sudden realisation of his presence.

"Oh woah Steve, give me a heartattack". he smiled at the angel before looking at his shield "Might as well get surgery to make it an extra limb".

Steve chuckled and sat next to Alex who closed up his book, giving a sigh as the sunlight warmed up his skin.

"It's for the kids, they love it". Steve said innocently. Well it wasn't completely a lie.

Alex raised his eyebrow "I don't think its all for the kids buddy admit it, you miss it".

He swallowed a lump in his throat and put down the shield. He didn't miss the fighting, but he missed being the Captain. "Maybe a bit".

"If it helps I miss my car". Alex sighed "V8 beauty".

Steve hesitated "You mean the car you uh….".

"The one I died in? Yeah sadly. Ridden off. I mean it wasn't my mistake. Guy crossed the centreline around a corner. Couldn't swerve on a bridge, hillside to my left".

Steve bit his lip as he looked at Alex who looked down. You just never know when your time is up. There one day gone the next. The guy looked quite young to.

"1978".

"Not fair huh?". Steve said, giving Alex a pat on the back.

Alex's eyes clouded over with a dull look "Yeah…but you can't stop it".

Steve looked away into the park. Everyone, every baby, every teen, every adult here had died someway. Most stories he was glad he didn't have to hear. A lot he betted would be heartbreaking. Alex did have a family, well had. A wife, a little baby boy. They had both turned up to the scene of the accident and were there holding onto him as he passed away. He was forever watching down on them. His son had a family now, his wife never remarried and was sick with cancer. In the sad way soon they should be reunited It was a horribly unfair life.

A prickly feeling burnt at his wrist causing him to let out a hiss.

Alex looked up "Steve? You okay?".

Steve looked at his wrist, eyes big and concerned. Lightly burnt like a brown tattoo onto his wrist was what looked like a runeish symbol. Where had that come from? Was that something that ever happened to angels? He showed his wrists to Alex.

Alex looked wide eyed himself "That is very strange".

The runeish symbol which looked like an angel releasing a dove lightly glowed along with his halo as a dark yellow. That also had never happened before. He looked up at it with a querying look.

"In all my time here I've never seen this happen".

Neither had he. Had never even hear of it. A coolish strong breeze began to blow, causing their wings to flutter. Wisps of cloud rose around them like a mist. A female blonde haired angel sitting on the bench leapt up and ran over and looked straight at Steve's halo. Her eyes were massive with excitement.

"Amazing" she breathed.

"What…hey" he yelped as the woman grabbed his wrist and whispered a foreign tongue while tracing the symbol. Alex looked in between them both as the woman grinned.

"I hope you're ready Steve" she said with an excited voice "I've only seen this once before up here".

"Excited for what?".

She stepped back, looking at the cloud below them "See it as a promotion. They are making you a Guardian Angel to someone on Earth".

Steve rose an eyebrow in confusion "What?".

Just as he'd finished speaking the wisping of cloud grew thicker as the cloud below them began to thin out, showing the world below.

Alex gasped "Guardian angel".

Steve and Alex jumped up and creeped back off the cloud with the woman, but everywhere Steve stepped the cloud began to thin as if it was trying to rid of him.

"You're going back down to Earth Steve". Alex whispered a little smile spreading across his face.

"I can't". Steve looked terrified "Not now. I'm not ready. Who will I be paired with?"

"You'll get the instructions on Earth". the woman said squinting her eyes as the mist of blowing cloud was becoming wilder.

"Steve, give my family my love". Alex yelled.

"I w….I mean no I'm not going down". Steve yelled running, with every step now large holes emerged in the clouds gaping down to the clearly emerging world below.

Everyone was now watching Steve stumble and yelp as he ran. He could almost feel his halo now burning along with his wrist. He was being extremely disobedient he knew, but he just wasn't ready. The clouds were starting to disappear all around him, but still he was fighting not to go. He took a big leap and gasped as he landed on nothing. He quickly grabbed onto the next cloud edge frantically and let out a scream as his hands began to slip through it. The last glimpse of Heaven was of Alex and everyone running towards him and looking down through the gap as he began to fall.

He was now falling backwards, the wind crushing against him. He twisted difficultly in mid air screaming and thrashing. The air was almost suffocating, smothering his screams.

"I CANT FLY WHY DIDNT I LEARN". he desperately flapped his wings which were now gently moulting more than ever.

So he had jumped out of planes in his time, due to the serum in his system, but this was a little too high for him and at this speed well possibly messy. He hit through clouds, preparing to be winded, but all the clouds did was tickle against him and tear at his wings, ripping out more feathers as he tumbled and turned.

"NO FEATHERS STAY PLEASE".

The ground lay before him. Lakes, rivers, fields, mountains all marked out like a map. He was a skydiver with no parachute. All he could think about was what happened when he landed. How would he land? He screamed and yelped more. The burning had now stopped. His gown was now torn and ripped, flapping in the air. He was in distress now. He tried to focus on breathing, but trembling and adrenaline was rushing through him.

"I don't want to die again". he yelled.

He looked around at the clouds which were now starting to disappear. He heard a rumbling and looked below, seeing a big passenger jet fly past not far below him. The ground was getting closer now. What if there were no instructions? What if he wasn't a Guardian Angel but had become a Fallen? What was he going to do? He was technically dead. His thoughts were going into overdrive, his heart in a state of shock. This was happening all too fast. Flocks of birds were now beginning to pass him. He roughly counted down the feet he was dropping.

Now things were beginning to become noticeable on the ground. How was he supposed to land? Feet first? He quickly looked at his wings. Some feathers still present, but most had been ripped out, leaving his wings looking skeletonish. Now the ground was rushing up to greet him and all he could do was let out a huge scream and cover his face preparing for impact. The grass paddock rushed up to him and then there was darkness.


	3. Reminiscing

His eyes fluttered open revealing a hotel looking building on the other side of the fence as he lay there on the grass motionless. Not one bit of pain invaded his body. Obviously once dead pain was nothing to really worry about. That was a relief. He pushed himself up and looked around, slightly paranoid somebody had seen him fall. Luckily enough where he was nobody seemed to go. One or two horses stood there eating in the paddock he was in. He then looked at the ground half expecting to see his body dented into the grass. Nothing, good.

He stood up and went to dust off his gown, but jumped in surprise. He wasn't wearing a gown. Now he was wearing jeans, black shoes, a t-shirt and a brown jacket on top. Just to blend into modern society. He tried to see his wings but nothing was visible behind him, yet he could feel them. With no wings out in the open he felt more exposed and separated than ever. He washed his hand over the air above his head, wishing he could feel a halo hovering above. There to was no halo.

"Okay lets not panic now". he whispered to himself, his breathing starting to deepen as he walked around on the spot lostly.

Where on Earth was he? The instructions? He began to walk towards the sound of civilisation and stopped as he noticed a paper on the ground. He unfolded the paper causing an angel feather to fall out. He let go of the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in. The instructions written like a scroll were written simply:

_1. You shall appear like a mortal to everyone until you have found your purpose._

_2. It's important to keep your wings hidden and tell no one what you are._

_3. Once you have found your human to guard you will become your new form._

_4. Keep your magic hidden._

_5. You will know when you have found your purpose._

Once he had finished reading it the paper dissolved to dust in his hands. Well the instructions seemed quite simple. The only trouble was actually trying to find this person he was supposed to guard and what signs?

_You will know when you find them._

He looked around for a sign or a feeling. Nothing. He sighed and started to walk off feeling blind. He looked at the buildings he began to pass. Such modernisation it was overwhelming for a war veteran. Then there were the cars that rushed past as he retched the road. How much the style of the era had changed. The clothing, the hairstyles. He looked confused at the little objects people held in their hands as they walked by. Everyone seemed to have them. Various sizes to. He swerved to avoid people on the sidewalk. Even if he blended in the world was still fill of rude people. Wings, halo and gown may have been a bit too strange.

He'd open his mouth to speak, to try and ask for directions, but everyone just walked past as if he was non-existent. Some things from the past never changed.

He looked in the windows of shops and managed to spot a poster advertising a huge annual event. "So I'm in Malibu". Steve tilted his head to the side "That's different".

At that moment a prickling feeling traveled up his body, causing him to spin around on the spot. It felt like static, making the hair on his arm stand on end. Across the street a woman walked out of a cafe, coffee in hand, talking into something she was holding to her ear. There seemed to be a glowing aurora around her that almost seemed to drag Steve towards her. That was his purpose.

"It's her". he muttered, his instinct kicking in.

His mind was centred on her as he began to walk towards her. Narrow minded and focused like a bug to a light.

_Don't loose her. _

Mind a focused mess he didn't register the fact he was walking in front of people that knocked into him, looking hugely disgraced with his rudeness. In fact he even walked across the road without paying attention to the cars. That was the woman he was supposed to guard. Just then there was a screech of breaks and Steve broke from his trance just to see a car slam into his side. Steve hit the bonnet before being thrown across the road, knocked out.

** ...**

Luckily once again there was no pain. At best he probably would have broken a dozen bones, or cracked his head open, broken neck even, but he hadn't. All of a sudden he felt grateful for being an angel. As his eyes flickered open they revealed a blurred world of light and smudges. On the corner of his eye he saw blurred movement.

"Oh shit I've got to call you back, I think I just killed someone" said one shocked voice that slowly became close beside him.

"YOU FRACKING IDIOT YOU JUST HIT HIM". a new gruff voice snapped.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!". a female voice demanded.

A sudden blurred image of a person leaning over him slightly, nudging his shoulder. "Please be okay". the male voice whispered

"He's waking up".

"Talking while on your cellphone, typical hero dumbass".

"Woah I've right here buddy, it was a collect call alright? This guy should check both ways before crossing".

"Cant charm your way out of this dude".

"Shut up the hell up both of you".

The voices he could hear sounded like a women and two men. The sound of cars slowing driving past, with a few distant voices, obviously spectators. His vision started to clear more, now not as blurred. He squinted his eyes. No it couldn't be the guy staring back at him, unless he hadn't aged in 70 years. Was he even alive? Howard Stark? It just couldn't be he thought.

"Howard is that you?" Steve croaked, squinting more looking up at the figure.

His vision cleared and sharpened. With vision now settled it revealed a guy that was not Howard at all, but there was no way he was not related to him. That face and clothing style even if he was wearing sunglasses. The look on the guy's face was of shock as soon as he'd mentioned the name.

"H-howard….no…." the man looked almost scared, dropping the device he was holding in his hand.

"Dude are you okay?". The other guy said, looking terrified. He looked like the type of the guy that lived at the beach and was fussing over Steve in a mess "That jerkward hit you" he nudged his head towards the Howard look alike who had now gone silent and still "Just because he owns Stark Industries he thinks he can knock people off".

"Stark…." Steve's eyes were huge as he glared at the silent man "Then you do know Howard".

The Howard look alike just blinked with a blank expression. What was his problem?

"That's his son dude. Howard's long dead".

The man keeping silent cringing at the word 'dead'. Well it had been quite a few years. Most of everyone he ever knew would be long dead or close enough to it. Steve's mind was now reeling and he pushed himself up, ignoring the slight jab of pain in his side. That had been hell of an impact. He stumbled back looking at them and the other onlookers watching from the sidewalk.

"Woah dude you just got hit by a car, wait for an ambulance".

"No no time" Steve said slipping on his words slightly and looking around in alarm.

Where was that woman? She was no where. No he couldn't lose her. He'd now have to find her again. He put his hands to his head in panic. She could be anywhere. What if she was an out-of-towner?

_No no no this can't be happening?_

_"_Where did that girl go?" Steve asked desperately, eyeing them all up.

"What girl?" the woman asked giving a confused look.

"She was over there, I have to find her".

"Bro you just got hit by a car, I think you hit your head".

"No I'm fine". Losing every ounce of his mind, but fine.

"What's your name?"

"Steve Rogers".

A weird strangled sound came from the silent guy who now looked twice as terrified. Steve looked towards the silent man who was slowly taking his sunglasses off, revealing wide brown eyes. "He….died" the silent guy said "Long ago. He was Captain America. You can't really think you are him. Sure you have the uh…." he trailed off squinting his eyes "Hair and possibly build but thats about it".

Steve studied the man who was now staring at him in equal curiosity. The son of Howard Stark. He wasn't surprised about it. More amazed with how much they seemed to reflect each other. The past and future creating a full circle. He went to speak again to the man, but was interrupted by the sound of a approaching siren.

"That's the ambulance thank god".

Steve yelped "No no ambulance" and without another word that they could speak he began to run down the road. His speed increased faster and he quickly looking around as he ran, trying desperately to find the woman. This had to be some cruel test. It was near impossible. He quickly looked behind to see if anyone was following him. Nope coast was clear thank god. He jogged into a alley and stopped to lean against the wall in the shadows. He took a deep breath and looked around before continuing to explore. He had no idea where to go, who to talk to. He was indeed lost and doomed.

"Okay just stay calm Steve, take it a step at a time". he took a breath and kicked the trashcan with such force it bent and flew across the alley.

All he could really do now was hope the angels had hooked him up with money, find the nearest hotel and try to figure out exactly what he was going to do. The thought made him sick to his stomach, but this was his life now figuratively speaking. What else could go wrong?


End file.
